


That's What Jensen Ackles Hates

by compo67



Series: Punzel Verse [10]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hobbit References, Lazy Mornings, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two days before Christmas, Jared wakes up in the best way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's What Jensen Ackles Hates

Two days before Christmas, Jared wakes up in the best way possible.

Fingers thrum over his chest and poke all the way up to his nose. A tune is hummed that he knows well.

Three other small humans crowd into bed with Jared and Jensen, giggling until Jared let's them know their cover is blown. They squeal and pull back the covers, rolling and tumbling away from kisses and bear hugs to no avail.

Jensen declares war on mommy. 

California has plenty of sunny mornings. This one is no different, except that with the sun, there's laughter and excited screaming. Bailey smushes Jared's face with his hands while Hailey flails in between Jared and Jensen. Kaylee hangs off of Jensen's middle, her feet in the air. Both girls are in nightgowns and Bailey is wearing a new pair of train pajamas from grandma Linda. Jared lifts Bailey's shirt up to leave a loud, wet raspberry. 

Bailey screeches as loud as any four year old child can. 

From his spot beside Jared, Jensen begins to sing. "Blunt the knives, bend the forks, smash the bottles and burn the corks!"

Jared wrestles Hailey for kisses. He joins in with Jensen. "Tip the glasses and crack the plates..."

"That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" 

Children are flipped and the beat to the song is drummed into the bed by a man with a ginger beard. 

As all three children bounce from parent to parent, Jensen and Jared chant, "Cut the cloth, trail the fat, leave the bones on the bedroom mat! Pour the milk on the pantry floor! Splash the wine on every door!"

The blue sheets to their bed become rumpled and twisted. Jared reaches for the quilt and Jensen herds the kids into the center of the bed, bumping noses with Bailey and then kissing Hailey on the chin. 

One half of the quilt is tossed over to Jensen, who resumes thumping on the bed to a faster rhythm. 

Both adults look at each other. There is solidarity in their nerdiness. 

Together, over the sound of giggles and squeals, they sing loud and proud.

"Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl, pound them up with a thumping pole! And when you've finished, if they're hooooooole, send them down the hall to roll!" The quilt is tugged and pulled over everyone, encapsulating all five of them in shades of blue and scents of vanilla and aftershave. 

Last but not least, everyone lunges for tickle attacks. Jared laughs so hard he cries when he hears Jensen cry out, "That's what Jensen Ackles HATES!"

Two days before Christmas and Jared has everything he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Cute fluffy fun stuff in case you need it. :D


End file.
